


How to be a Yandere

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Jak and Daxter, Making Fiends, The Wonderful 101, Wario Land (Video Games), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Guides, Kidnapped Will, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Randomness, Target Practice, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: A short guide on how to become a yandere with professionals and a squeamish test subject
Relationships: Captain Syrup/Wario, Charlotte/Vendetta, Daxter/Jak, Preston Goodplay/Max, Will Wedgewood (Wonder Red)/Eliot Hooker (Wonder Blue)
Kudos: 12





	1. What Is a yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a yandere? Here's a quick explanation on a yandere

"Good day my fellow people! Are you tired of your love talking to other people?"

"Are you afraid that your crush is talking to other people?"

"Are you suspicious your best friend is talking to YOUR man?"

"Well fear no more! Cause WE,are going to help YOU,get out the shell of yours so you can stab the one talking to YOUR man!"

"I'm Preston Goodplay!"

"I'm Daxter!"

"I'm Vendetta!"

"And I'm Captain Syrup!"

"And we're here to help you,to become a YANDERE!"

"First off,What IS,a Yandere? What makes up a Yandere,and how does one become a Yandere?" Syrup said drinking tea,"For this,we'll need help from an expert on Yanderes. And who else better then Yandere-Chan!" Vendetta announced showing a girl with black hair. She sat down next to Preston,"Yandere Chan,Or better know as Ayano Aishi. What is a yandere? And why is your nickname Yandere-Chan?" "Well,Preston,A yandere is someone who at first glance looks innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly. But when it come to the one they love,they will become violent and obsessive. They won't hesitate hurting anyone for the one they love. Commonly we get mixed with Yangires..But they are ones who don't love,instead they kill for the heck of it." Ayano said crossing her legs patiently,"Alsp I go by Yandere Chan because that was what I liked to be called back in school." "Nice..now,what makes up a yandere? Like,what do people think of when they hear the word yandere?" Syrup asked,

"Well,for some it's a girl who is cute,take Yuno Gasai for example,She has pink hair which many believe is cute. Many also believe that Yanderes only wear school girl uniforms and can only be female. Which is wrong,Yanderes can be both genders and can wear what the want. Also yanderes don't JUST kill anyone their senpai talks to,they kill someone who hurt or makes their love sad. We're not complete psychopaths. Yanderes also don't just kill,we have standers and some of us weren't born broken. Just unloved or..lack of love."

"That comes to my next question,How does one become a yandere?" Vendetta asked,"Well..For me,when I met Taro I felt like everything was ok. But then a whore came along so I have to kill her. A yandere can be created by seeing their senpai happy with another that's not you. But there is other ways,a yandere is also created by a trusting to their friends or family. It all about who you feel attached to." "What about the thing based on a boy can't be a yandere?" Daxter asked,"Well,I have a cousin named Yandere-Kun and has a LOT to say about that. Yanderes are either hated or loved. Besides,have you see the fangirls?" "True True." Preston said drinking his coffee.

"Look at the time! Looks like we're out! Thus has been a great first episode,We'll see you all very soon unless the police find out we kidnapped Will to be part of our show against his will."


	2. How to find your senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a yandere,your going to need your senpai,here's a guide on how to find them

"To become a Yandere,you must first choice your senpai. But be careful,if your not born a yandere then you can't just pick random! But if you were born broken,like the lot of us then your senpai will come to you in time." Yandere Chan said

"I feel in love with Wario when we locked eyes!"

"My love for Max grew as I watched him from afar."

"Jak and I were always close..but to be closer is the dream."

"Charlotte..so..sweet..so..cute.."

"Now let us show a demonstration!" Preston walked over to the basement and walking down the steps. He pulled up a boy tied up.

"This is our friend Will Wedgewood! He isn't a yandere,in all he hates the sight of blood. But he said he's help us with this show!" Vendetta asked,"You kidnapped me!" "Same thing." "You drug and tied me to a pipe!" "Hush now! We are recording."

"Will here,is going to choice from these photos that we laid out. They are of all our loves and Elliot,if he choices one of our loves then we'll kill him. But if he choices Elliot that would mean he has a connection to him! Meaning he's one step closer to being a yandere! Go ahead!" Daxter said as all 5 of them stood around him. Will looked at all the photos,he was going to touch Jak's photo but Daxter took a gun out. Will picked up Elliot's photo,"Good job! He likes Elliot meaning that is his senpai!"

"Fact Time!!" All 5 of them were now wearing science coats,"Did you know that the word 'Senpai' means 'Master' or 'Teacher' it's also a person who helps a underclassman,or Kohai. The English term is Earlier Colleague,first known to be said by all Slice of Life Animes." Syrup said,"Did you also know the word 'Baka' means 'Fool' or Stupid' This one is from me!" Yandere Chan said winking at the camera.

"Looks like we're out again! Join us next time,when we talk about how to stalk your senpai without being cought!" Syrup said smiling,"Um..guys? Where did Will go?" "He's hiding under the table." Daxter looked under and saw the boy who was huddled and was going to cry.


	3. How to stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you having trouble trying to make sure your love is safe without them knowing,here's a guide on how to do that

"Before we start today's episode,We want to tell you about the MAIL BAG!" "In this section of the show,we will answer your questions or take suggestions from you all! So feel free to call this number to ask anything!" "You may can ask anyone of us! Now let us,go along with our show."

_Call(Don't just comment) 803-555-8946_

Yandere Chan was given a cup of coffee,"Stalking is seen as wrong,but how else are you going to make sure your Senpai is ok? That's why we're here to tell you how to stalk,and how to make it look normal!"

"Why am I here?" Will asked as he was put in a white t shirt in a mall,"You need to look presentable. Now hush!" Daxter said annoyed,"If you know how the Hit-Man games work then this should seem familiar,Blending in. Wear simple cloths,make sure your face isn't noticeable by covering it with newspaper or with your phone in your face. Following is simple just pretend your walking in a different direction but not too close to the one you love. Or else it's too obvious. Will,give them a demonstration."

"Um..Vendetta you do know I don't stalk people. Besides,Eliot isn't-" Will looked over to see the boy looking at his phone,"We called him." Syrup said,"Now go over and do what we just said!" Preston demanded. Will sighed,he sat down where Eliot was standing and took out his phone. He took a glance at him who was looking around for something,he started to walk forward and the boy followed suit,"That's how easy it is!" Syrup said.

"But what happens when you get cought?" Daxter asked,"Simple,just say you lost something and you saw them with it last or at least you did. If that doesn't work come-up with something else." Yan-Chan said drinking her coffee.

_Story_ _Corner_

Vendetta-When I heard of stalking,I was scared. I felt like if I followed Charlotte then things would go wrong. But thank god my town bows down before me or it's because the town is dead or they would point it out. Good to be lord!

Daxter-I don't NEED to stalk him since Jak's used to me following him,but when he does want to be alone I follow him anyways. Those hiding skills of being a ottsel really came in handy. Thanks Precursor crap!

Syrup-Wario keeps his life quiet and doesn't speak out about it,but stalking him helped me learn he's more then a greedy pig! He goes to the gym,He eats fruit,and he donates money to charity! He also stops by the orphanage to give things away..oh how I love him even more!

Preston-Stalking can be multiple things right? Cause I keep a camera in Max's jacket to make sure he isn't in danger or talking to anyone outside camp,I think I'm protecting him by doing that..also I keep a walkie talkie where he sleeps so I can listen to him sleep..it helps me sleep at night,you should hear his snores..it's so cute!

Ayano-I've been stalking for awhile now in school..and outside school. But i hardly stalk Senpai..I stalk my rival which makes people think I'm gay..and I'm not..I swear..but It comes in handy since I can figure out their weakness!

Will-I..I don't stalk people! That's invasion of their privacy! Why am I here?!

"That's all the time we have! Join us next time where we tell you how to get your senpai the message that you like them! Without telling them your true nature!" Syrup said,"He's escaping!!" Preston yelled chasing after Will who was trying to leave the house with a bat,"Welp..we have a another victim to kill.." Syrup said grabbing a shotgun,"HELP ME!!!"


	4. How to give *the hint*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short guide on how to give your senpai the hint you like them
> 
> Starring  
> ~Max~

"Alright,first letter of the day..also the only letter. Is from Will saying,Please let me go home. I will sue you." Syrup read,"Aw Will! You do know we can't let you go." Vendetta laughed,"Why?" "Because,how can you leave..with broken legs?" The blonde boy looked down at his legs,"They work-" All of a sudden Daxter came in with a sledgehammer and broke his knee.

Yandere-Chan drank a bit of the tea she was given,"So,Being a yandere is hard for ONE reason. Keeping it a secret for the most part,most yanderes like Seiji Aino yell it out that their senpai is THEIRS. Fun fact,I did visit her,she's really interesting when you get to know her. But most Yanderes like,Misa Amane keep that hidden but drop hints to their senpai they like them. And today we're going to show you/help you get the hints out to your senpai! Preston? Would you like to go?"

"If your thinking of giving a hint that you like them,then I suggest going somewhere cozy and cute." Vendetta said,"Like a cafe?" "Precisely! Next order something warm and bitter!" "Like coffee?" "Yes! Then order something sweet like..A cookie cake! With sprinkles and strawberry jam!" 

"Vendetta! Preston is telling Max this,I'm pretty sure he doesn't like this stuff." Syrup interrupted,"Oh..here's a note,if your telling them,then go to somewhere you both like. But for Preston and his..questionable boyfriend choice. I guess a forest at day,with a side of cider..I guess,and..pizza? I dunno what these people like. Just roll the clip!"

Preston was sitting next to Max who was eating the pizza he brought,"So..Max?" "What?" "Theres something..I need to tell you..and you might not feel the same way.." Preston took a deep breath,"I..love you-" "Why did you bring pizza out here? We should have went to a park for something." Max interrupted,"You didn't let me finish. I love-" "You know,if Nikki and Neil were alive,they would have enjoyed this." "I'm sure they're happy. Now listen! I-" "Why do we call it sand? I understand it's between the sea and the land but sand is everywhere! Why do we need to call it sand then?" Preston groaned getting up with a tranquilizer,he pressed it into Max's neck knocking him out.

_Technical D_ _ifficulties_

"So while we try to figure out where Preston is taking that boy,here's a little segment we like to call, _Phone a Yandere!_ In this segment,you can call a yandere to talk to them. Say their name and write down what you want to ask them and then we'll phone them for you! So give us your request!" "Syrup..Preston's taking Max to a cafe in LA." "How does he even have the money for that,let's go. Yandere Chan you can call someone." The 3 left leaving the girl.

She walked over to the phone and dialed a number,"Gasai Yuno,Yuno Gasai speaking." "Hey Yuno! It's me Ayano! Remember,we had that battle then made up and went out for coffee?" "Oh! Yandere-Chan! How's Taro doing?" "He's doing well,He still think he's cursed. But I'm sure he'll be over it soon." "That's cool! Say,what are you doing now besides talking to me?" "I'm filming for this show about how to be a yandere with 4 wanna bes. I mean..everything their telling makes no sense,well some of it but most doesn't." "You should have invited me." "I was approached,I wasn't given a choice to join or to bail." "Heh. What are you doing after shooting?" "I was going home. What are you doing?" "Me,Kotonha,Nina,and Shion are going out for baked treats later to discuss our senpais and killing methods. Wanna come?" "Yeah! I wanted to ask Shion if I could borrow some nails." "Why?" "You'll see." The two girls giggled,"Welp,have fun with the shoot." "I'll try. Stay safe Yuno!" "You too Yan-Chan."

"Sadly,this episode was interrupted too many times so we have to finish it now. So I hope you enjoyed. And see you next time."


	5. How to k̶i̶d̶n̶a̶p̶(Friendly get your rival to your creepy white van)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a guide how to k̶i̶d̶n̶a̶p̶(Friendly get your rival in your house to be nicely explained why they should stay away from your senpai)
> 
> Staring  
> ~Keira~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW,if your listening to this guide..this is a joke guide..it's not meant to be taken serious..the facts are true but how to do it isn't since I'm not an expert to do that

"So because of reasons unknown,we can't use kidnap. I don't know why,but this is still a guide about how to kidnap someone." Syrup said sorta annoyed.

"This episode is a lot more serious,since..kidnapping is NOT to be played with. It's serious..but yet we're going to make it somewhat fun. Ok Daxter,bring them through the steps!" Preston yelled.

"Hello i'm Daxter,former ottsel now human. And I'm here to help you kidnap! Step 1-question the following things:

Why am I doing this? What will I achieve during this? What will my family and friends think? and finally,Why do I talk to myself?

After you asked yourself all that,then you can start with your planing!"

"Planing an even like,'kidnapping' is hard,requiring lots of hard work. But somehow Yandere-Chan can do it so perfectly!" "Because my mom's a yandere!" "Still it isn't fair! Anyways,First you must pick your victim. East enough,I'll..choice..Keira..mainly because I hate her hair." Daxter ripped her photo of thew wall.

"Now this part is needed but we all have the supplies needed for this so I don't need to do but if your doing something like this then I suggest getting the following but is not limited to:

Chair,Laptop,Speakers,Knife,Gun,10 hour energy drinks,and Jello. All will be explained later."

"This part is where it gets tricky! How are you doing to kidnap the person? Well,it takes time,and patience! You'll need a Syringe and a Music Case. Now your going need everything in one room,then get the person in the room with you."

Daxter lead Keira into the room,"Why did you want me here?" "Oh..I just want to-" Daxter stabbed the syringe into her neck,"Make sure you don't steal my senpai!!" Daxter yelled. He started to grumble as he dragged her body to the music case,"Steal Jak from me..I'll steal your heart..and then fed it to a bunch of lions. Yeah..I bet they'd like that!" He yelled as he dragged the case out the room.

"Tie your victim down and then make sure they're stuck,wait for them to wake up,then have some fun! For me..I just blast Nyan Cat for 18 hours each day,According to Preston he plays this song called 'I love senpai' I might check it out. But the jello is for me since I get hungry during this." Daxter sat down with headphones on eating jello while Keira screamed in agony as she is forced to listen to the repeat of the rainbow cat.

"That's all-Daxter turn that song off! It's giving me a headache!" "*Muffled* How else am I supposed to torture her?!" "I dunno,play elevator music! That makes people annoyed,play the WarioLand loading song." Silence and then the sounds of elevator music played along with more screams,"That's all the time we have folks! Come back next time where we talk about something that us Yandere's fear most..S-" "Sushi? Senpai leaving us? Surprise birthday party?" Vendetta asked,"No..just..*sigh* cut the camera." Syrup groaned.


	6. Double yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guide to do if your dealing with a double yandere

"Double yandere? What's that?" "Oh! That's when you and another yandere like the same guy. Or an another yandere likes YOU and wants to kill your guy." "oh..how the heck do get out of that?" "Oh I know someone!"

"AYANO!!!" "Oh god..What?" "Do you happen to know what to do in a double yandere situation?" Ayano groaned,"Yes..I'm dealing with one,her name is Claire Ramona. She tried to stab me today." "So what do you do to get rid of them?" Daxter asked,"Well..Since I can't even figure it out..let's ask a friend of mine."

The two walked up to someone,"Kotonha! Over here girl!" A girl with purple hair and purple eyes looked over and lit up,she ran up to the girl and hugged her,"It's been forever!!" "I know!!" They hugged in front of the boy,"Ok,so you dealt with a yandere who also likes your guy right?" Ayano asked,"yep! They were a pain,my own friend actually. What I did was simple." "What did you do?" "Kill the boy and then killed her so she would be vulnerable." The two looked at her,"Yeah..It was the most reasonable decision I made. I mean,now I feel dead but at least I have friends like you." Ayano nodded worried.

"So a double yandere relationship never ended well,and a known relationship like that never ended well." "So..how do you get out?" "Simple. Make the first action or wait til they attack and get your senpai to notice." "But what is a yandere like you?" Ayano spaced out,"That's another story..since I'm also facing something like that.." "Who?" Ayano looked over and saw a boy with silver hair watch her.


	7. How to make a doll of your senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't see senpai much? MUST see him but can't? Make a doll!

"In today's problem,we aren't allow to leave our house so you can't really see Senpai. So here's a DIY thing to do while worrying if your senpai is ok or not." Syrup said sitting in front of a table with lots of supplies,"So..does anyone know how to?" Daxter asked,"No.." Vendetta confessed,"Well this is useless.." Preston said crossing his arms,"Don't worry. I called someone over to help." Yandere chan said sitting calmly,"Everyone,Meet Toejam." A red alien walked and sat down next to Will who looked scared,"Hello. I'm Toejam and I guess I'm here to teach crafting."

"So if I'm right,you make self-made dolls and most of them are of your love." "You are correct. But ever since the events..I'm not really able to see him like I want to,so I made more then 100 dolls last week to hide my pain. Now I have 200 dolls on my bed of him and I sleep like I'm in heaven." "Oh cool! How do you find the time?" "I spend most of it gathering supplies and others making them. Less time to eat and sleep but it's worth it." The room fell silent,"So how do you make the doll?" "Oh right! I forgotten! Ok,I'm not repeating so listen ok?"

"First come up with the doll idea. Who is it? I'm making Earl..again.." "Wario! I'm making a Wario plush!" "Jak!" "Charlotte!" "Max..so sweet of me..I know." "Kaga.." Everyone looked at her,"I thought you were making a doll of your senpai." "I want to but Kaga is forcing me."

Step 1: Cut out the right color and size of fabric

"make a quick sketch of the body and head shape of your plush,then lay that down on the fabric and pin that in place. Cut it out and do the same. Now you have two haves of fabric."

Step 2: Sew the two parts together

"Put the sides down where the two fuzzy sides meet but I leave the head for last. Pin them in place and keep the neck open ,double stitch at the top where the neck is but don't sow the neck. Then turn it in-side-out."

Step 3: Stuff it

"This is my favorite part,Put the stuffing in and I'd use a chopstick to get the arms and legs stuffed

Step 4: Do the head

"I don't do the head much since Earl doesn't HAVE a head but I guess this could work. Now pin the head along with a line of fabric that goes around the sides,use a fabric that's the color of the hair of your creation. I'm using one single color since Earl is one single color. Then turn it inside out and stuff it! Then hand sow that part close."

Step 5: Reunite the head and body

"Pin where you want the body to go and hand sow it. Now your base is done!"

Step 6: Hair

"Earl has no hair so this part isn't for me. draw the front,back,and sides of their head and then pin that down. Then cut that out with the right color of their hair. Sow the hair on their head and call it a day for hair! But if you want it stuffed,then cut two of the hair out of fabric and sow them together. Then turn it inside out and stuff it,sow it to head and boom! Done!"

Step 7: Face

"I do the eyes first,I put two pins where I want them to be and start to work. Push the needle through the hole and push it out on of the eyes,make sure the right color thread is tight and started to go back and forth to make small dots. I do this to make Earl since he has small eyes but for these people it's a lot harder since they have these people who make no sense. Now pin where you want the mouth to be,go through the hole and start to do the same you did for the eyes but you go side to side but that's only if you want them to smile. To make more complex eyes,use different colors and go in different directions."

Step 8: Clothing

"Since Earl wears only a hat and pants I don't need to try hard but these people need to have a shirt so that's that. Cut out the amount of fabric you want the shirt to be and do the same on the other side. Then you have a nice shirt,if you want it to be detailed..go find another tutorial. Now pants is easier for me, Do the same like for the shirt but in pants style,then put them on your doll to see if it fits and then your done."

"But..How do you do accessories?!" Syrup asked looking at her mess of a doll,"Figure it out yourself." Toejam said looking at his doll,Will finished his and smiled,it looked just like Elliot,"I'm done here. Bye." Toejam said taking the plush and walking away.


	8. How to understand feelings of a yandere and their senpai(and pin point a senpai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having trouble trying to figure out why a yandere likes their senpai? Read this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring  
> ~Jeff~(Cameo)

"Being a yandere is hard enough. But to make sure you don't talk to a senpai of a yandere is harder! So we'll teach you how to make sure you don't talk to a senpai who is occupied!"

"So Will,do you see that raven haired boy over there?" The blonde looked over and saw a boy on his phone,"Yeah? What about-" "Talk to him." Vendetta pushed him towards the boy.

Will groaned,he walked up to him and held his hand out,"Hello,I'm-" Will was then stabbed in the back repeatedly,"See that? That what happens if you talk to some yanderes senpai. At least..HIS senpai." Vendetta said pointing at Will who was screaming in agony,"WHY ME?!"

"Pin pointing a senpai is a little hard. But in case your wondering,a senpai looks boring but for some reason..a yandere finds attracting. Let's take Charlotte for example."

Syrup appeared beside Vendetta with a chart of the blue girl,"Take a good look at this...THING.."

"To me..she's ugly..really..really ugly..This is what I see in my nightmares..along with Wario kissing a blonde bimbo.." Syrup said,"But to Vendetta,she's the god of her universe..strangely. Mind explaining that?" "She's perfect! She's beautiful! That blue hair..That smile,that dress! She's absolutely amazing! She fills my soul with sugar and jam!" "Ok...That's..nice..as long as your happy. Now let's take Max. Preston! Get over here!"

Preston took Vendetta's spot,"Ok..look at Max."

"Not my choice in boyfriend but ok..He's a mood. A brat even. He sleeps with a teddy bear. But Preston likes him,explain that." "He's absolutely divine! His hair! Those emerald eyes could look into my soul anytime. He's just the most amazing person I ever saw!" "Ok? Daxter!"

Daxter was now here,"Take a look at Jak now.."

"We couldn't find a modern pic of him so this is pretty close. To me he's-" "HANDSOME?! SEXY?! Then I agree with you! He's amazing!!" "Um..ok? Yandere chan!"

"So..I'm wondering this..um..WHY?!" "Why what?" "Why him?!"

"He's cute..and handsome. You can't get both now a days" "But he's so boring!" "It's not about looks..it's how he makes me feel alive.." "Yeah..whatever..Toejam!"

"Yo?" "So..Earl..He's-" "Big and amazing." "Well...look at him.."

"What about him?" "He's..so..yellow..and..fat.." "So is Wario. What's the difference?" Giggling came from behind the camera,"Shut up. Anyways,why do you like him?" "I like him for reasons I can't explain. Why should I tell you,why do you like Wario?" Syrup groaned,"Why do I need to explain?" "I can't see it really..Here take a look."

"He's perfect in my eyes.." "See? So why should I need to feel bad about my choice in love?" "I'm not saying that Earl is bad..I'm saying I don't see it." "I don't see your interest in Wario." The room became silent,"Touche.." "Hey Will! Get over here!" The blonde tried to run but Daxter grabbed him.

"Why do you like Elliott?" "I don't! Why am I here?!" "I don't see it? Is it his eyes?" Vendetta squinted,"Ew..he's bitter..too bitter for me..I need sweetness!" The green girl pulled up a picture of Charlotte,"Much better.." "No offence pal,but you have a bad choice in senpais.." Daxter said,"Yeah..sorry.." Preston said patting his back. Will became annoyed,"If you turn your head and squint a bit then he doesn't look half-wait no..he looks worse.." Syrup said.

"In conclusion,a senpai is who you choice. It can be for looks or what they do or for who they are. But we all agree that Will's choice is weird." "I want to go home!" "But in the end-"

Everyone gathered around

" **A Senpai,is the one your willing to kill for to be with. No matter who comes to shove.** "


	9. Chapter 9

"Um..guys? We haven't really faced anything like this..But..what do you do if a Yandere-" "They don't know! We're supposed to to tell them!" Vendetta yelled from behind a fort made of pillows,"Oh right..well..we're dealing with something we DON'T know how to fix." Preston turned the camera towards Syrup who was punching a wall.

"That stupid witch! I'll shove that wand up her ass!" Syrup screamed as she threw something that almost hit Ayano,"Um..so..yesterday,this other Yandere asked Wario out on a date. And he agreed..and now their dating..sadly..she's better then Syrup..by 12 levels. So..Syrup is upset. We don't know how to solve this-" Another scream came out as another vase was thrown hitting William who was coming in with cookies.

"You ok?" Daxter asked,"Noooo.." "Ok good!" He said going back in the fort,"You coming in?" Toejam asked wearing a helmet of a water strainer and holding a Earl doll,"Yeah. Give me-" "I'm going to rip her hair out and make her eat it!" Syrup screamed hitting wall again but leaving a crack in it,"Um..yeah,let me in." Preston said going in.

"So..we'll keep you updated on what's going on." Preston said sitting in the fort that had a nice set up,the inside had bricks keeping it steady,"See you soon..or not. It depends." Preston said turning off the camera.


	10. Quick update

_Click_

"Hello! Preston Goodplay here! The last time we updated was when I showed you how Syrup was doing,which is very bad. So we all decided to move into a pillow fort..except Yandere-Chan..she had other things to do. So here's a little update from everyone."

"Vendetta?" "I want sweetness!!!" "Daxter?" "........." "Toejam?" "If you talk to me I'll break your legs.." "Ok! Everyone is doing great! Wait...where's Will?"

Preston stepped out the fort and went to the basement,he walked down the steps,"How are you Will?" "I'm sick..and tired..and I wanna go home.." "Ok! That's good!"

"Syrup..how are-" The pirate started to scream louder as she threw her phone shattering it,"THAT WITCH IS GOING TO DIEEEEEE!!!" She ran upstairs to her room. Preston looked around trying to forget what he saw.

"How are you..Yandere-Chan?" Preston asked as he showing a laptop where the black haired girl was,"Fine..Fine..I'm alone so I'm fine. How are you?" "Not bad..Syrup is mad still." "Aww..tell her to grow up and kill that witch. Bye." The laptop turned off.

"We're doing great! Bye!!"


	11. Hacked Broadcast

_Static_

"Um..Hello? Is this thing on?" An anemone appeared on screen,"I'm Annie..and..I wanted to ask something.." She panned the camera over at a dead body of some inkling,"How do you hide a body? I need to know since they been here for 2 months and my neighbors are complaining about the smell. Can someone help me with that?"

"What the-" "What's wrong?" "The camera was acting strange..but i fixed it!"


	12. THIS IS WAR!!!

"Syrup! Your over reacting!" "AM NOT!" "We're not going to war over that witch." "YES WE ARE!" "Can we talk this out?" "NO! Now call Yandere Chan and these random numbers I found!"

"As you can tell..We're having a war! I have a team to take down a witch who is stealing Wario from me!" Syrup yelled holding a bat,"Meet the team!"

Captain Syrup(Melissa Anderson)

Age:23

Occupation:Team Leader

Skills/Weakness:Being really bossy and mad

Speed:6/10

Fight:8/10

Special:Reinforcements

Preston Goodplay

Age:Around 15

Occupation:Mascot/The guy who dies first

Skills/Weakness:Being dramatic

Speed:5/10

Fight:4/10

Special:Love Love attack

Daxter ?????

Age:mid 20's

Occupation:Weapons Expert,Look out

Skills/Weakness:Spying,being too careful

Speed:6/10

Fight:8/10

Special:Ottsel Attack

Vendetta Mortcheva

Age:10

Occupation:Craftsmen,Speed fighter

Skills/Weakness:Being desecrated

Speed:9/10

Fight:5/10

Special:Sugar Heart Attack

Yandere-Chan(Ayano Aishi)

Age:15

Occupation:Brains,The only one who knows what the heck she's doing

Skills/Weakness:Being the only true survivor and has a great knowledge on weapons

Speed:10/10

Fight:10/10

Special:Eastereggs

Toejam ?????

Age:????

Occupation:Planner,Brawler

Skills/Weakness:Not good at caring about anything

Speed:10/10

Fight:1/10

Special:Funkfu

Will Wonder

Age:Mid 30's

Occupation:Detraction

Skills/Weakness:Nothing besides complaining

Speed:0/10

Fight:0/10

Special:Screaming

"And here's our new-" A red head burst in,"Who can I stab?!" He yelled holding a knife,another walked in more calmer

Kyle Bloodworth

Age:13

Occupation:Serial Killer,The insane one

Skills/Weakness:Going head first into things

Speed:5/10

Fight:9999999999999999999/10

Special:MINI GUN

Pipimi Pop

Age:18

Occupation:Medic,Cook

Skills/Weakness:Being the only calm one

Speed:6/10

Fight:1/10

Special:Quick Heal/Quick Meal

"Now we're the perfect team!" Syrup yelled,"How?" "Look around-" She stopped when she saw everyone. Preston was crying in a corner,Vendetta was eating jam,Daxter was looking at the mirror,Yandere-chan was on her phone,Toejam looked dead,Kyle was stabbing the ground,and Pipimi was looking out the window,"Do you still want to go to war?" Will asked,"Yes..She needs to die.."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey guys! Um..You know how Syrup got us into a war? Well...we have worse problems now..the new member..I think his name was Kyle..um..he's in a fight..with an alien..and..it's becoming worse.." Preston turned the camera towards the ruined field where the boy was firing at an alien,"HE'S MINE!" "NO HE'S MINE!" Preston turned back the camera,"So..does anyone know how to stop a conflict between two powerful beings?" 

Vendetta walked over and looked at the two,"Please stop fighting!" "Not until he leaves MY Fanboy!" "Not until he lets me have him!" The girl walked off,"I did all I could.." "So..hopefully things will go back to normal..and we'll have 3 more people on the team! We'll get back to your questions sooner of later."


	14. How many types of yanderes are there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't tell which yandere you are? Here's a few

_click_

"Hey students! We back! and we'll be back to answer questions. Here's one we were asked. How many types of yanderes are there?" Preston said reading a letter.

"There are 21 types of yanderes know. Some less violent,some common types,and some..that don't seem to be like a yandere." Syrup said twitching a bit.

"The first kind is a Mugai-Gata,or a harmless yandere. Which means that they won't hurt anyone or their senpai they are just happy that they are with other people but are a little obsessive."

"Another is a Kanchigai-gata,or wrong idea yandere. That means they thing their senpai is with someone else and will call them out for it. But they won't cause harm to anyone."

"The three common ones that yanderes are known for are the Shuuchaku-gata,Sutookaa-gata,and Dokusen-gata. The first one is the obsession type,the second is the stalker type and the third is the monopoly one this one is know for blackmailing so their senpai would hang out with them."

"The dramatic type is know as a Ison-gata. They are the drama yanderes..which would be Preston."

"Here's one that's not really a yandere..but I guess it is Touei-gata. They leave their senpai for another..which goes against all laws of a yandere..but whatever.."

"This one is kinda sad..This yandere is called a Shoushitsu-gata,this yandere thinks that their senpai will never love them so they kill themselves..I knew someone like that.."

"A Shuumatsu-gata is a yandere that sees that their senpai is dead..and will kill the world..which is out new member,Crypto!" "Greetings worthless monkeys."

"This one isn't a yandere..which is confusing..hurting your senpai is wrong..but ok. DV-gata is the most violent one who not only kills others..but abuses their senpai. Like..who does that?" 

"The Bouryoku-gata is the violent one. A Sokubaku-gata is just a marysue who says their a yandere. And A Mousou-gata is like the wrong idea type but even worse. They will kill their senpai if they do anything. Which goes against the rules of yandere."

Pipimi stepped up,"I'll do this one. I'm this one." "Really?" Syrup asked,"Yep."

"A Jishou-gata is a self harm yandere. They hurt themselves to get the attention from their senpai no matter how unhealthy it is. There are two sides to this one is they hurt themselves to keep the attention on them but the other is they would kill themselves if their senpai leaves them. I'm the second one." Pipimi said. Syrup pat her back.

"This ones my favorite and I relate to. A Haijo-gata is a removal type,they will kill everyone in their senpai's life leaving only them so their senpai wouldn't leave them and be an empty husk." "Oh! I want to do that one day!" Yandere-chan said

"I want this one!" Vendetta said pointing at the one,"But-" "Me too!" Kyle yelled,"Um.." "Ohh! I want that one too!" Preston said,"Ok ok! This type is called a Shinjuu-gata,a double suicide if you will. Once they have their senpai,they will convince them to die with them..and somehow they want that." "It's amazing!"

"Can I do this one lady monkey?" Crypto asked,"Sure. Take your spin." "This one is what I am along with the other one. A Jiko-Gisei-gata is a self sacrifice type and will kill themselves if it comes to saving their senpai. I will die to protect lord Fanboy." "Over my dead body!" Kyle yelled,"Oh? Let's get that done now!" Crypto took out his laser and chased after the red head.

"The one that I just learned could be anyone is a Suuhai-gata. They worship their senpai more then anything and will let them do anything do them even if it's wrong and they don't want to. It's sad but it's a yandere..so..yeah,nothing much we can do." "Hey! That reminds me of that Starline fellow!" "Who?"

"This is literally Stockholm syndrome. This type is called Choukyou-gata,they train their senpai to love them and will use that thing where you treat a dog if they do something good but punish them if they did something wrong. Pretty clever if I must say."

"This one is Vendetta by an extent. The Koritsu Yuudou-gata is a yandere who makes their senpai feel lonely and can only depend on them. and only them. It's sad and messed up..VERY messed up Vendetta." "If you try it it's not that bad."

"Finally,a Kyouki-gata is a yandere who needs everything from their senpai. Even if it's weird..like their..underwear? Yandere-chan why did you write that?" "It seemed right!"

"That's all the yandere types. We'll be back to normal..hopefully..I killed that witch..and now I'm happy..William would you like to say anything?" The blonde boy was in the corner watching Kyle and Crypto running around.

"Hey Hey! It's Annie..um..so..I just learned I hacked this thing..and..now I'm confused..what's a yandere? I'm confused..really..really confused.."


	15. How to choice a weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble getting a weapon then this guide is for you

"Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait,we've just been..busy..Anyways! Let's begin the show!"

"Weapons can be anything. A gun. A knife. A glass cup. A bat. A sword. A hanger. A book. A laser gun. Anything can be a weapon if used by the user. Now anybody can use a weapon Hitmans,That person walking down that street,killers,yangires,but the one we're talking about today is Yanderes and how they choice a weapon. Let's ask our people what weapons they use!"

"I like to use knives." Preston said

"I..like to use plastic bags and wires..and bombs!" Vendetta yelled

"I use axes and scissors." Daxter said calmly

"I used a gun..but Popuko wanted to use it..so I have a bat now." Pipimi said

"knives..guns..axes..more guns..more knives.." Kyle rambled

"My trusty laser gun and space ship..nobodies stands a chance.." Crypto said smiling to himself

"I like to use any blunt object in my house." Toejam said

"I use small objects..easier carry..." Yan-chan said

"I like to have with me..a spare gun with me at all times." Syrup said

"Anything I can get my hands on." Annie said interrupting the cast again

"WHY AM I HERE?!" William yelled

"What we learned today is,anything can be a weapon..just choice what makes you feel-William put that chair down." Syrup said turning her back and seeing the blonde holding up a chair,"I will attack! If you don't let me go..I'll throw this at-" He was then hit on the back of the head with a bat,"Chill out boy.." Daxter said swinging it over his shoulder


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Hey Preston,we're waiting for the writer to get back."

"Isn't she back already?"

"She is?!"

**Hey yandere chan! Your being replaced!**

"WHAT?! I'm the yandere queen! You can't replace me!"

**Can and will!**

_Snaps_

"NOOOOO!"

Everyone watches as Yandere Chan disappears 

**Now give a warm welcome to Bow Chan! She's going to be living here now! Love her!**

A maroon haired girl appears with a huge smile

"Hi! I'm Bow Chan! That's my nickname!"

Everyone looks at each other

**Treat her with niceness and joy,she deserves it! Now I'm going to do some other things,just stay here til I come back or til I delete this story or forget about it! Bye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone,I forgot I had the story still up so I promise I'll update with the weapons chapter and an updated kidnapping chapter


	17. How to get used to your new yandere mate who replaced your other yandere mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guide to get over the fact a crazy sociopath replaced your yandere mate with someone else

"This is where you record?! This is awesome!"

Bow Chan ran around the recording room

Syrup,Vendetta,Daxter,and Preston watched her as she ran

"What do we do?" Daxter asked,"Maybe we should get used to it?" Preston asked,"Oh heck no! She replaced Yandere Chan! We can't allow that!" Vendetta yelled. Syrup was silent.

"So what do you talk about? Podcasts? Fun topics? What do I get to talk about?" The newcomer asked sitting down in a seat and put on headphones

The rest joined and sat down with her

"We just talk about our senpais,and many questions that people have about yanderes." Syrup said

"Oh cool! What are we talking about today?" Bow asked

"How about we talk about you. You just came out of nowhere and replaced our best friend!" Kyle yelled

"I don't think she liked any of us." Pipimi said

"Anyways. Bow press the button and we'll start the episode."

"Yay!"

"Hello fellow yanderes! Welcome back to How To Be A Yandere! Sorry we were gone for so long,the writer had better things to worry about then to write the script for our show. But the lights are one and the camera's rolling,and we're ready to answer some of your questions!" Syrup said with full confidence

"But before we start that! You might have noticed that Yandere Chan is gone and is replaced with this chick. This is Bow Chan,she's the replacement cause the director said that she's no longer relevant and Love Letters is way better now." Vendetta said eyeing her

"None the less,we welcome her with open arms! Now she'll read the questions." Preston handed the girl the letters

"Yay! First one is for Toejam!" The red alien looked up

"Is it true that alien's communicate through their antennas? If so how do you stop them from using it when you kidnap them? From Pealabo via Funkotron."

"Yes it is,it's a bit obvious. But some aliens can communicate through their brains,just ask Crypto. To stop them..just cut off the antennas or do brain surgery. It's far in the back by the way." Toejam said

"The next one is for anyone."

"My boyfriend is always upset at me for being late or talking about other men besides him. Is he yandere? From The_greatest_scientist via unknown."

"Well..no. He might just be jealous. To be a yandere,he has to actually kill someone or lock you up. But if he looks at someone like he's going to kill them then he's probably a yandere." Daxter answered

"Here's one for Vendetta."

"You love yet hate Charlotte and you want to kill anyone near her. Does that make you a tsundere/yandere? From Circle-Eater via arcade."

"I love Charlotte with my life,but I don't show it. And I do kill for her. So I guess that does make me a tsundere/yandere." Vendetta said moving back in her seat

"This one is for Will. Who's-"

"That's me.."

"OK. So Will,what do you think of your new game? Did you enjoy revisiting it with your friends? From SonicFan7790 via basement."

"I wouldn't know how the game was cause I was kidnapped. But I did preform it with my friends and I had fun,like in 2013." Will said

"That's sweet!"

"The final one is for Crypto and Kyle." Bow looked at the two as they glared each other down

"Um..Why don't you two work together and share Fanboy from?"

"Because he'll just steal him!" Kyle yelled

"Well at least I can bring him pleasure unlike you!" Crypto yelled

"OK! End of the segment! Now let's talk about the new yandere!"

All eyes were on Bow

"So..miss..Bow is it? Who's your senpai?"

The girl laughed a bit

"That's funny cause I haven't been fully developed yet so I don't even know who my senpai is yet! But I'm sure my senpai will be shown soon."

"Well..for now Will is your senpai."

Bow looked at the blonde as he started to panic

"Ok."

"NO!"

The boy ran towards the door but was shocked

"Alright,you lost your kneecap privileges,back to the basement for you." Vendetta stood up and took Will out the room

"Well this is all we have today. But before we go,Bow what do you think of Yandere Chan?"

Bow smiled

"She's nice(for a unity asset),but I don't like her dad. He's mean."

"That's great let's not put things on our show please."


	18. Update

"Have you noticed something weird about Bow Chan lately?" 

"What makes you say that?"

Everyone was watching Bow Chan glitch out with her style changing each second

" **WHO AM I?!?!?** " She yelled as she finally landed on a style

**(She's still beautiful)**

"Honestly..I don't know." Syrup said

"Um..hello? Am I in the right place?" A pink haired boy who looked like a simp walked into a room where

A man in yellow,a girl in blue,a bow wearing a hoodie,a guy with green/blonde hair,a male who looked like a chad,a yellow alien,a girl with pigtails,and a guy with a purple mask sat in the room

"Welcome to hell."


	19. Chapter 19

" **Alright everyone! Sorry for getting rid of Yan Chan. She's back. She's better then ever...sorry Bow but I just got word your game is donzo.** "

"What...my dad..left me?" " **Sorry,my dad left me when I was born. Do you see me complaining?** "

**I got word that it got canceled pretty early..I'm sad now..but at least it happened so..that's nice**

**We can be thankful that it happened at the least..**

**I'm willing to put all my money into making the game come back**

**I have 4 dollars,a coupon for Taco Bell,and a dime**


End file.
